<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Share (A KiriBaku Oneshot) by JinkoKaminari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329936">I Don't Share (A KiriBaku Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari'>JinkoKaminari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Romance, bakushima, kiribaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’ve been given a ton of praise throughout my life; they were always about my quirk or my skill. I took pride in all of that, let it fuel me and my drive to be number one. I rarely got compliments about my actual personality, though. Kirishima is the only one who gives me that sentiment.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Share (A KiriBaku Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note: This oneshot contains some angst that may be triggering to some readers. It’s mostly a fluff though. Still, please read carefully and take care of yourself. I don’t own anything, I just really like this ship and wanted to try writing a oneshot for it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m not sure when it started; maybe it was when he approached me at the UA sports festival for the calvary battle and told me he’d be my strong front horse. Maybe it was when he saved me, when he reached for my hand. Maybe it was each and every time he told me how manly he thought I was.</p>
<p>	I knew at some point though, that he had become someone I didn’t mind having around, despite how annoying he could be. It was something truly rare for me, I don’t even keep in contact with the extras I hung out with in middle school. I only really hung around them because they lived in the same neighborhood.</p>
<p>	Yet, it’s so different with him. I can’t put my finger on it, can’t figure it out. It drives me insane, but I don’t have time to worry about things I’m unsure of, so I end up just brushing it off. I allowed it to build up and boil inside me, figuring it would either go away or I would figure it out later.</p>
<p>	But doing that is how I got to here, and I was so wrong.</p>
<p>	“Kirishima!” A high-pitched girly voice rang out, it took me a second to realize it was Mina. Her tone filled with extreme concern, along with many others who also called out the same name.</p>
<p>	I was frozen solid, taking in what happened. We were in ground beta, just doing a normal practice mission, and suddenly the ceiling of the building we were in came crashing down. It was quick, too quick, even for my fast reflexes. The huge chunks of concrete ceiling came hurling down and crushed the red head who was further behind me. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Even if he has a hardening quirk, the amount of heavy ceiling chunks that fell on him could have still hurt him.</p>
<p>	I feel sick, really sick, like I’m about to throw up so much that I’ll die. I swallow it the best I can and force my legs to move. I run towards where Kirishima has been buried and muster all my strength to move the chunks of ceiling out of the way. They’re heavy, extremely heavy, but I refuse to let that stop me. I barely even notice it when others came to help me. My heart, despite feeling like it was going to fall out my stomach, was pounding so hard I could hear the pulsing in my ears.</p>
<p>	Why? Why am I so afraid?<br/>	Is it just because he’s my friend?<br/>	Or is it more?</p>
<p>	I hate this fear, this terrifying shiver of what I’ll find once I finally reach him beneath the rubble. My head is empty of anything else. I want him to be alive. I want him to burst through the top and shout “I’m alive” like he did in the race. I want to hear him say that line again; “you know, anyone else besides me would’ve been seriously hurt.”</p>
<p>	I want to train with him again.<br/>	I want to study with him and lecture him for being stupid again.<br/>	I want to hear him call me manly again.<br/>	I want to make fun of his stupid hair again.<br/>	I want to see him again.</p>
<p>	Finally, we managed to get enough of the rubble out of the way that we could see him laying on the ground. I reach out to him, grabbing his arm and pull him out of the wreckage. His quirk was still on, making him heavier than usual, but nothing I couldn’t handle. The others continued moving chunks of the ceiling off his legs as I drag him. Once he was completely out, I lay him down on the ground. His quirk suddenly turns off, making me almost think that he’s still conscious, but no, he’s surely blacked out. I look over all the bruises and open wounds on him, there’s a lot of them and they look bad. I can only take comfort in the fact that he’s still breathing.</p>
<p>	“Dude, is he okay?!” Kaminari yelled out. He moves closer and reaches out to touch Kirishima. My reaction was one that shocked even myself.</p>
<p>	I slap his hand away, causing him to tumble back, and use my body to hover over Kirishima; not allowing anyone else to come near. I glare at the yellow-blonde staring at me in shock. “DON’T TOUCH HIM!” I screamed, unable to stop the words from leaving me.</p>
<p>	What am I doing?</p>
<p>	“Dude, calm down,” Sero says as he approaches. “We’re just making sure—”</p>
<p>	“I SAID STAY AWAY FROM HIM!”</p>
<p>	This time it was Momo who spoke up, “Bakugou why are you—”</p>
<p>	“HE’S MINE! HE BELONGS TO ME!”</p>
<p>	Only silence filled the air then. I could feel it though, their eyes burning through me. If I looked at their expressions, I would only become angrier. I keep my focus solely on Kirishima’s face. Despite the bruises and scratches, he looked peaceful, as if he was just sleeping. My arms are shaking, struggling to hold me up, but I ignore it.</p>
<p>	No, I wasn’t going to act like I didn’t just say what I did, but I truly didn’t have any sort of excuse or reason for it. It just came out of me, like an explosion I’ve been building up for too long. My heart was beating at an alarming rate, but I also somehow felt a little relieved. As if I finally let out a huge secret that was eating away at me.</p>
<p>	I couldn’t stay in there much longer. The stares of the people around me, piercing my skin and trying to get to my soul, is too much to bear right now. I throw Kirishima’s arm around my neck and pick him up as I get on my feet. I keep my arm wrapped around his back tightly and my free hand hanging onto the arm that I put around me. Slowly, I drag him out of the building, thankful that no more of the ceiling has collapsed.</p>
<p>	There’s no turning back time; what I said has already been heard by many of our classmates, and no doubt they will probably tell Kirishima when he wakes up. I don’t know how he’ll react, what will happen from there, how the others will treat me now. All I can do, at least for the moment, is take my red hair friend to Recovery Girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	It’s been two days since what happened at Ground Beta. Kirishima was healed up by Recovery Girl, but still had to rest for a while. I’ve been holed up in my room, refusing to meet with or talk to anyone. Many of them have come knocking on my door; Mina, Kaminari, Sero, Iida, even fucking Deku and Todoroki. All of them giving some variation of the same thing.</p>
<p>	“Bakugou, come on out, let’s talk about it.”<br/>	“Come on man, you have to come out sometime.”<br/>	“No one is mad at you, dude. We just want to talk.”<br/>	“This sort of habit is not healthy for a student. We are all concerned about you.”<br/>	“Kacchan, this isn’t healthy behavior. I’m sure you’re hungry and upset. Come on out.”<br/>	“Bakugou, hiding in your room isn’t going to help you.”</p>
<p>	Shut up. Just shut up. Leave me alone.</p>
<p>	They even blew up my damn phone with text messages, all saying the same crap. It’s too much, I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. They’re judging me, I can feel it. They see my weakness now; they’re going to exploit it. They’ll hurt him to get to me. I’m ruining his life, ending his career as a hero, just like I ended All Might. I’m a cursed being. All I do is hurt the people that matter the most to me.</p>
<p>	A knock on my door snaps me out of my trance of despair. I sit on the floor, ready to ignore whoever it is on the other side. They’ll soon give up and walk away, just like everyone else did.</p>
<p>	“Bakugou, please let me in,” the familiar voice came through and my heart starts pulsing through my whole body, like it hadn’t been able to beat for years.</p>
<p>	I get up on instinct, knowing whose voice is on the other side of the door, and move towards it. I reach out for the doorknob and turn it. With the door fully open and a pair of red eyes gazing at me behind soft, not spiked up, red hair, my heart spread warmth throughout my chest.</p>
<p>	Part of me was screaming to shut the door, let him fall out of my life and move on like nothing happened. However, the part of me that was just happy to see his face, was so much bigger and louder.</p>
<p>	Kirishima gives me a smile, it’s small but warm. “Let’s talk, okay?”</p>
<p>	My whole body felt like it was going to give out, but I swallow it all back and move aside, allowing him to enter. After he does, I close the door behind me and try to mentally prepare myself for whatever he’s going to say, but I honestly don’t know how.</p>
<p>	He continues to stare at me with that smile on his face. “You look exhausted,” he says. I can’t even yell or argue back, because I’m sure I probably do. I’ve barely slept or eaten this whole time. He holds up his hand and I notice there’s a sandwich wrapped in plastic in his hand. “I heard you haven’t been eating, so I brought you this. It’s got spicy chicken in it. Please, eat it.” He reaches out to me, holding up my own hand, and places the sandwich in my palm.</p>
<p>	Seeing him alive and well gave me some relief, so the painful hunger in my stomach took over me when I saw the food he brought for me. I tear open the plastic wrapping and take a big bite of the sandwich. I keep my attention on the spicy chicken with lettuce and tomato between two soft slices of bread, but I can still feel his eyes and smile on me.</p>
<p>	He waits until I’m done eating before speaking again, “Everyone is really worried about you, including me. I don’t want you to skip meals or let your grades slip.”</p>
<p>	I stay silent for a few moments, but it felt like a few hundred years. “I’m fine…” That was all I could manage to say, even though it wasn’t true, and I hate lying.</p>
<p>	“You definitely aren’t,” he responds. Silence fills the room again and it’s even more suffocating than before. My desire to be alone and make the suffering stop and my desire to just look at his stupid fucking smile and hear his voice constantly fighting with each other inside me. Kirishima moves closer to me and even though my every instinct is telling me to back away, I force myself to stay still. “I heard you.”</p>
<p>	I look up at him, finally breaking my attention away from my hand that previously held the food he brought me. But one glance into his piercing crimson eyes caused me to look away again. I stare down at my feet. My lack of sleep giving me no energy to yell or try to fight my way out of this.</p>
<p>	“I couldn’t move or open my eyes, but I heard everything around me,” he continued. “At first, I thought I was delirious, but the memory of hearing you say… that I belong to you… was too clear in my mind.”</p>
<p>	My fight or flight was kicking in, but neither option would help me. Beyond my door was only the burning eyes of judgement from others who heard what I said, giving me no where to run. And even if I had any energy to fight, the guy standing in front of me wouldn’t be hurt by any amount of physical pain I give him. My only option is emotional pain, make him hate me, then he’ll walk out of my life on his own. I won’t have to worry about ruining him.</p>
<p>	But in order to do that, I would have to lie, which I despise.</p>
<p>	Even during my internal dread, Kirishima continued to speak. “Of course, I have a million questions as to what you meant by that,” he bends down a little and tries to get me to look him in the eye. “But you don’t have to answer any of them. I know how you are; you want to focus on a single goal and achieve it. You want to work hard with nothing in your way and reach the top. Those are all things I find so manly about you.”</p>
<p>	There it was, that little compliment I’ve grown so fond of hearing. I’ve been given a ton of praise throughout my life; they were always about my quirk or my skill. I took pride in all of that, let it fuel me and my drive to be number one. I rarely got compliments about my actual personality, though. Kirishima is the only one who gives me that sentiment.</p>
<p>	That’s what made me fall---<br/>	Wait… no.<br/>	What the hell was I thinking?<br/>	Fuck, I don’t have the time to waste my energy on this.<br/>	Becoming number one; that’s my only goal.</p>
<p>	Yes, that’s the only thing I need to work towards, the only thing I need to achieve, and Kirishima knew that too. I force my eyes to look at him and open my mouth to speak, “I didn’t—”</p>
<p>	“--mean anything by it”<br/>	That’s what I wanted to say, but Kirishima stopped me cold.</p>
<p>	“I want to be yours,” the words slipped out of his mouth and hit me like a bullet train made of bricks. “I was happy, over-joyed even, to hear you say that I am. However, I know you don’t want anything to distract you from being number one. I woke up not too long after you brought me to Recovery Girl, and I spent every minute of the next couple of days thinking about what I should say to you. But I could come up with… was to just tell you the truth, tell you how I feel about you.”</p>
<p>	My mind was blank, and my throat felt dry, like if I even tried to talk, nothing would come out and I would end up just ripping the inside. So, for lack of anything better, I simply just nod at him.</p>
<p>	“You give me confidence in myself. I’ve always been insecure about my quirk, about my own power. It got to the point where I even considered not applying to UA,” I can hear a slight crack in Kirishima’s voice, and I knew this must be something he’s been holding in for so long. “I do my best to hide it all behind a strong front, but I feel like that strength is always within my reach and I just can’t grab it because there’s this big wall in my way.” Kirishima pauses for a moment and looks down at the palms of his hands. “I want to become unbreakable, both in body and spirit,” he looks back up at me, “and you’re always helping me get closer and closer to that goal. You told me refusing to go down means that I’m strong, and I believed your words. I thought that the only one who could break through the wall in my way is me but having you by my sides makes me feel like I actually don’t have to do it alone.”</p>
<p>	He moves even closer to me, so close I could wrap my arms around him, and cups my cheek in his hand. Normally, I would’ve smacked it away, but I fight the urge this time. His skin a bit cool on mine. Our eyes meet each other, his scarlet orbs piercing into my own.</p>
<p>	“And you don’t either, even if you already planned to. I want to stand by your side and watch you take the top. I want to be the strong boulder you lean on when you encounter a new obstacle. Because to me…” he trails off and then leans his forehead into mine. “You’re already number one. I know you’ll stop at nothing to make the rest of world see that. I want a front row seat when that happens.”</p>
<p>	How does he always do this? How does he manage to make me feel so calm and okay, even when I’m at my worst?</p>
<p>	Of course, I want him there when I take the top, standing right next to me. He’s the only one I’ll give that spot to. Fucking dumbass.</p>
<p>	No… maybe it’s me who’s the dumbass here. I haven’t been honest with him or myself.</p>
<p>	I know I’m not the best with words, though. So, I convey my feelings in the only way I really knew how; actions. I reach up my arms, a bit weak from lack of sleep and food, and take Kirishima’s face in them both. He looks at me with surprise, but soon falls into a deep blush as he averts his gaze. I pull his face closer to mine and lean in. Part of me still felt unsure if this was the right thing to do, but I knew I wouldn’t regret it, I refuse to. I press my lips to his, they were softer than I expected, but a little cold. I didn’t mind, though. I close my eyes and let myself surrender to the thoughts I’ve been suppressing.</p>
<p>	I’m in love with Kirishima. He’s mine and I don’t want to share him with anyone.</p>
<p>	He returns my kiss and wraps his arms around my lower back. The kiss becomes deeper as my heart and body feels lighter and warmer. Slowly we broke apart, and I keep my eyes focused on his shirt, feeling too flustered to look at his face, not that I would ever fucking admit that. “You’re stuck with me now, dumbass. Don’t go changing your mind any time soon,” I say with a slight growl in my voice.</p>
<p>	I could practically hear the stupid fucking shark-tooth grin in his voice as he replied, “I don’t plan on it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed! And I hope to write more oneshots and fics in the future for other ships. Might try ShinKami next! Please comment and let me know your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>